


Blade

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Inktober, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "I will earn your brother's 'sabre..."-- Star Wars; The Rise of Skywalker
Series: Artwork [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Blade

**Blade**

****

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 5; "Blade"


End file.
